


what do i want?

by Me_Meow



Series: mini vents and questions [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Life - Freeform, Questioning, Questions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: literally the title.
Series: mini vents and questions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762399
Kudos: 2





	what do i want?

what do i want? 

that’s a pretty common question if you ask me. it’s also a question that could mean anything.

it could be a simple, everyday question.

what do i want to eat for breakfast/lunch/dinner? i’m not big on eating, so that’s a problem.

anything you want to do on the weekend? i dunno, what do you want to do?

what do you want for (your) birthday/christmas? surprise me. i’ll be happy and thankful for the gesture in the end.

of course it could also be a deep question. when people ask me what i want to do in the future, i’m not sure how to answer.

how do i answer what job i want? i’m not sure.

where i want to be? i don’t know. in a house??

do i want to get married and have kids? uh... i have mixed feelings with children.

some people are confident with what they want. others might not be. sometimes i know what i want and when i want it. other times i don’t know.

i’m not sure what i want and when i want it. i just know i’ll get there eventually. maybe not now, not today, or tomorrow, but in a few years i’ll see what i want. or maybe i’ll find myself in ways i never expected.


End file.
